elije tu propia aventura o la de harry
by lovely dame
Summary: capitulo 7 UP!por finn..entra una nueva alumna al colegio. conquistara el corazon de Harry y Draco.. pero vos podes elegir como sigue le historia..
1. Chapter 1

"La nueva"

Era un fría mañana como cualquier otra de octubre en el colegio Howatrs de Magia y Hechicería. Harry y Ron, como de costumbre se levantaron temprano para ir a desayunar con su amiga Hermione. Cuando el trío entro al Gran comedor, se sorprendieron al ver que estaban todos en silencio mirando hacia el mas prestigioso director que haya tenido alguna vez Howatrs, Dumbledore. Se sentaron sin entender por que había ese silencio. Hermione, muy preocupada le pregunto a Ginny que era lo que estaba sucediendo, y esta le respondió muy naturalmente como quien no quiere la cosa que había una estudiante nueva,

En ese momento, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

En este desayuno especial, me complace presentarles a la primera bruja Argentina que estudiara en este colegio. Para expandir nuestros horizontes, y poder esta mas unidos con el regreso de Voldemort- al decir esto, varios estudiantes hicieron muecas de temor-hemos decidido convocarla para que realice todos sus años escolares aquí con nosotros, y en los próximos años, tendremos el honor de poder traer a convivir con nosotros a distintos magos y brujas de todo el mundo. Dicho este, creo que no tengo otra cosa mas que decir aparte de presentarles a Nataly Gring, de 15 años. Espero que puedan ayudarla con todo lo que necesite, aunque no creo que haga falta, ya que es una excelente alumna, lo he podido comprobar yo mismo.

Al verla a harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, quedo anonadado con tanta belleza.

-_no existe alguien mas bello- _pensaba el oji-verde, mirando a la perfecta figura de la Argentina. Esa perfecta sonrisa, esos ojos celestes, ese cabello rubio ondulado atado en una cola, esos magníficos dientes.

Despertaba los mas profundos sentimientos que nunca nadie ( ni siquiera Cho) antes había logrado sacar en Harry.

Lo extraño era, que a la serpiente rubia( Draco Malfoy), habia sentido lo mismo al verla.

Bueno Natali Gring- interrumpió Dumbledore los pensamientos de estos dos muchachos- ahora deveras colocarte el sombrero seleccionador.

El sombrero seleccionador comenzó a hablar:-

-mmm…. Veo que eres muy inteligente … podrías ir a Ravenclaw. Oh!... no quieres ir allí? Aunque veo que eres muy valiente y no le temes a los retos, podrías ir a Gryfindor, aunque veo algo de serpiente en esa cara angelical, podría ponerte en Slytherin… difícil tarea… te pondré en…

GRYFINDOR!.

Luego de todos los gritos y aplausos por parte de los de la casa de los leones, la pequeña rubia se sentó al lado de Ginny, Britney y Collin. Aunque no tardo en hacerse amiga del trío.

/ _mientras tanto /_

-Harry , Harry…HARRY!- Le grito Ron al ver que este no contestaba

-Que Ron, Por que gritas?- pregunto Harry que no podía sacar su vista de la "nueva amiga" de Ginny.

- Por que no respondes.!... je je… te gusto Nataly no?

-aha… es increíble…

( mientras decia eso, Herm la miraba con un poco de desprecio, pero que pasados unos diez minutos se le fueron)

no le veo nada de sorprendente – decía la castaña.

/_ En la mesa de Slytherin… al mismo tiempo/_

-Ey! Draco…!.. por que no respondes?- preguntaba Zabbini

-Es una belleza- murmuraba el … que no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo se había enamorado de una gryfindor.

-DRACO!

- SI! Que quieres ahora?- pregunto este enojado porque le avivan interrumpido sus pensamientos.

- En que te has quedado pensando?

Nada que te interese a ti!- dijo este enfadado y se fue.

Luego de este estupendo desayuno para Harry, el trío de amigos se fue a sus clases normales.

Antes de la hora de la cena, Harry fue con Ron a la sala común de Gryfindor , y para el agrado del morocho, se encontraba la Rubia, que ya había logrado conquistarle el corazón, y la hermana de Ron.

Harry se preguntaba si debía invitarla a la próxima salida de Hogsmade que seria dentro de unas dos semanas, pero sin pensar mas en ese tema, no dudo un momento y fue a saludar a las chicas.

-Hola Harry!- dijo Ginny, y presento a Nataly y a Harry.

-hola dijo Nataly dándole un beso en la mejilla al oji-verde.

- que hacían?- pregunto Ron

Le estoy terminando de explicar todo el colegio, y donde dormir… Con migo por supuesto!- dijo esta muy emocionada por su nueva amistad.

ah! Bueno, pues… si necesitas algo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no dudes en pedirme ayuda.- dijo Harry muy animada mente.

Gracias Harry…- se limito a decir la Argentina.

/Dos semanas mas tarde /

Ni la situaron de Harry, ni la de Draco habían cambiado, Cada vez que veían a la pequeña Nataly, se quedaban paralizados en sus bellos ojos.

Ron- pregunto el oji-verde a la hora de la cena-crees que debería invitar a Nataly a la salida de Hogsmade?

pues… si quigres hageglo hazglo( si quieres hacerlo hazlo)- respondió el pelirrojo que tenia la boca llena de puré me patatas.

Si, iré a hora mismo a invitarla….- y partió de inmediato a sentarse al lado de la "nueva " pequeña leona.

Ron se quedo hablando muy alegremente con Hermione… mientras el tímido Harry hablaba con Nataly.

-emmmm… mmmm… hola Naty!- dijo este

- Hola Harry como estas?- dijo esta muy animada

- bien… mm Naty… yo quería preguntarte si …

si que pasa Harry..?..- pregunto esta ansiosa

bueno si mmm… mira, el sábado hay una salida a Hogsmade , y me preguntaba si querrías venir con migo?- dijo finalmente este.

Me encantaría..!..- en ese momento al morocho se le formo una inmensa sonrisa, que se le borro rápidamente al escuchar devuelta a Nataly hablar…

Pero ya me ah invitado un chico de Slytherin…Draco Malfoy… lo conoces?.. y le eh dicho que lo pensaría- dijo rápidamente esta sin dejar responder a Harry.- así que déjame pensarlo y mañana te respondo-

- ah bueno… esta bien…-dijo este.. y se fue desanimado con sus amigos.

Opciones

si quieres que valla con Harry a hogsmade, anda al capitulo numero dos

si quieres que valla con Draco, anda al capitulo 3.

Bueno este es mi primer capitulo.. y no voy a ir tardando en subirlos.. igual.. tienen que seguirlo para que tenga sentido… y les recomiendo que si empiezan una historia depuse son lean la otra…

Dejen rr!


	2. Chapter 2

2)" La salida con Harry"

el viernes de la mañana siguiente… Harry se levanto rápidamente, y con muchas ansias para ver a Gring. Desafortunadamente no la encontró en la Sala común de Gryfindor y se fue apresuradamente al Gran comedor.

Una vez que entro, se encontró Ron sus dos amigos, pero en vez de ir a sentarse con ellos, decidió sentarse al lado de Nataly.

hola Naty- dijo Harry-

hola Harry!- respondió.

Mira.. no es que quería apurarte ni nada por el estilo, pero me pregunto si.. Mm.. bueno si has decidido con cual de los dos iras mañana?

Si,… iré con tigo Harry!...- en ese momento al Gryfindor le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Ah bueno… genial!.. entonces nos vemos mañana a las 10 pm. en la sala común- le dio un beso ( que para el fue eterno) y se fue.

Harry que te pasa que estas tan feliz?—preguntaron al unísono sus dos amigos-

Es que Nataly me dijo que mañana vendría con migo a Hogsmade!- respondió este muy contento.

Ah eso…- dijo Hermione.

Felicitaciones- dijo en cambio su mejor amigo, que Harry sentía como un hermano-pero que es lo que te sucede Hermione…? Estas celosa?...( jaja)… se rió este para dentro?

ya cállate Ron!- dijo Hermione y se fue corriendo.

La mañana que seguía fue como cualquier otra… Snape le había bajado 15 puntos a Harry por que en vez de poner ojos de sapo, puso ojos de Salamanca, y su poción exploto-

Veo que sigues sin prestar atención- dijo Snape- por ellos te restare 15 puntos

Y cuando Hermione trato de recrimarle a Snape que no era justo que por una simple equivocaron le restasen 15 puntos, este les restó a los Gryffindor otros 15.

Aparte de 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor,… todo lo demás estaba en orden.

/ A la mañana siguiente…/

Harry se encontró con Nataly en la sala común, como habían arreglado y pasaron un estupendo día en Hogsmade.

Mientras atravesaban el callejón , que es denominado el callejón de ¡los enamorados"..

Para ir a "LAS TRES ESCOBAS",

Oye, la eh pasado muy bien con tigo- dijo el Gryffindor

Si, yo también- dijo la leona

Harry sin poder aguantar más sus ganas de besarla, la agarró suavemente de la cintura, y pudieron sentirse uno al otro. Harry sentía el aliento de esa preciosa muchacha sobre su cara… estaba por besarla…

- miren a quien tenemos aquí! EHY POTTER!- escucho que lo llamaban.

Se encontró con la persona que desearía nunca haberse encontrado, por lo menos no en ese momento tan especial para él.

que quieres Malfoy?- dijo enfadado.

Hola Naty- dijo Malfoy con la vos de enamorado…

Malfoy déjala en paz ya!- Gritó Harry

Naty, repreguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a tomar una taza de café?- pregunto Malfoy con cara de nene bueno.

Si no veo por que no – respondió esta

Harry no te importa si voy con el no?- pregunto

Harry que honestamente si le importaba, no le iba a prohibir a "su amor " que fuera con la serpiente, le dijo tristemente-si esta bien-

La rubia le do un tremendo beso en la mejilla y el vio como e alejaba con su peor enemigo.

Luego Harry , muy triste y desanimado, se encontró con su amiga ,Hermione.

-Como te ha ido Harry?.

No muy bien- respondió

por que?- por que cuando estaba por besarla bueno el estúpido de Malfoy y ella se fue con el.

OH que mal!- decía ella… aunque por mas que no lo demostrase, esta muy feliz-

Pero ve el lado positivo.. ahora pasaras todo el día con migo jeje- y la morocha le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo.

BAM! Splash!.. Harry y Hermione se asustaron mucho y corrieron para ver que pasaba, los mortifagos habían atacado Hogsmade!.. No sabían que hacer.. Harry se puso a pelear en un duelo… no se podía distinguir quien era, ya que tenían capas, pero por los pocos rubios pelos que lograba ver, dedujo que era Lucius Malfoy. Termino herido, pero nada grave, ya que había logrado esquivar un par de hechizos, y pronto llego Dumbledore para salvarlo.( al pareces el profesorado de Howatrs ya estaba enterado de este ataque y se lo tomaron con mucha calma, por eso , y por suerte. Ninguno de los alumnos sufrieron heridas graves)

Luego del terrible ataque, los tres amigos se fueron al castillo.. Estaban muertos de cansancio.. Así que luego de cenar fueron directo a sus camas.

Anda al capitulo 4

Bueno espero que les guste y que los sigan leyendo

Rr!


	3. Chapter 3

3) " La salida con Draco"

El viernes de la mañana siguiente… Harry se levanto rápidamente, y con muchas ansias para ver a Gring. Desafortunadamente no la encontró en la Sala común de Gryffindor y se fue apresuradamente al Gran comedor.

Una vez que entro, se encontró con sus dos amigos, pero en vez de ir a sentarse con ellos, decidió sentarse al lado de Nataly.

hola Naty- dijo Harry-

hola Harry!- respondió.

Mira.. no es que quiera apurarte ni nada por el estilo, pero me pregunto si.. Mm.. bueno si has decidido con cual de los dos iras mañana?

emmm si .. bueno lo siento Harry.. no es que no quiera ir contigo, es que bueno el me pidió primero, y como no conozco a ninguno de los dos bien todavía, creo que lo mas correcto es que fuera con el, pero la próxima prometo que iré con tigo ..esta bien?- _Harry estaba muy apenada, estaba seguro que lo elegiría a el, bueno si había que comparar a una serpiente rubia, o a un león precioso, no era mucho lo que había que pensar.. se dijo a si mismo._

Sin dejar que eso lo afecte demasiado( o por lo menos intentarlo) fue con sus amigos a tratar de llevar un día lo mas común posible.

/ Al otro día…/

Esa mañana Draco se había levantado con todos los ánimos, pues Nataly iba a salir con el, y seria la oportunidad para poder conquistar su corazón.

Rápidamente se vistió y se encontró con sus amigos en el Gran comedor, tomó su desayuno, pero sin dejar de mirar de reojos a La Leona rubia.

Había quedado encontrarse con ella en la puerta de las tres escobas, así que a las 11:00 A.M se encontró con ella, estaba tan bella como siempre, solo que esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto.

Tomaron un par de copas de café hablando de todo lo que se les ocurría. Ese día, Malfoy estaba de un excelente humor, nunca nadie antes lo había visto tan feliz, estaba con ella, con el que lo hacia feliz.

De repente, sintieron ganas de besarse, de poder sentir al otro mas profundamente, se estaban acercando, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro, ella estaba por besar a uno de los chicos mas apuestos del colegio, y el al que le había robado el corazón….

Pum! Splash! … no entendían que estaba pasando,.. Decidieron ir a ver que pasaba…

Los mortifagos habían atacado Hogsmade!.. Draco debía proteger a su amada, a el no le harían daño, el era hijo de un mortifago, que seguramente estría allí, dañando a otras personas. El saco su varita, debía salvarla de cualquier manera.

Se estaba enfrentando a un amigo de su padre, estaba en un duelo, todo por esa niña que apenas había conocido hacia unos cuantos días.

Por suerte, parece que el profesorado del colegio, ya estaba enterado de este ataque, así que en ese momento llego el profesor Severas Snape, y los salvo de ese mal momento.

Solo, algunos de los estudiantes como Draco y Harry fueron heridos levemente.

Para saber como sigue, anda al próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

" Lo inesperado"

4)Los siguientes días luego del ataque fueron comunes para los dos muchachos. Los dos trataban de conseguir conquistar el corazón de Nataly, solo que cada uno a su manera.

(Draco Malfoy)

-hola Nataly!.. Como has estado?- pregunto medio fría el muchacho de Slytherin

- OH hola Draco!.. Bien, bueno luego de ese terrible ataque, y de mi lesión en la rodilla, que por suerte la sanadora logro curarme, por lo demás esta todo bien- respondió un poco confundida la muchacha.

Ah, me preguntaba si luego de las clases quisieras venir con migo a dar unas vueltas por el parque, el día esta hermoso!

-si me encantaría- respondió la muchacha que todavía estaba un poco confundida acerca de los sentimientos hacia Draco y Harry.

Luego de su encantadora clase de pociones, con Severas Snape, y luego de que nuevamente haya perdido gracias a su culpa, su casa otros 10 puntos, Harry tuvo el placer de encontrarse con la bella muchacha.

_La saludo?---_si que vas a hacer sino? Quedarte parado como una comadreja mirándola? _pero que le digo?.. No querrá salir a dar un paseo ahora no? _que sabes tu?.. Quien te crees que eres?.. El niño estaba peleándose a si mismo, pero no se daba cuenta que se había quedado inmóvil mirando a Nataly que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente delante de el.

ehu Harry…te encuentras bien.. Hace 5 minutos estoy esperando que me respondas..

Queres venir a dar una vuelta con migo , si o no ?- le pregunto la leona de ojos celestes…

si claro!-

Estaban en el parque, se encontraban prácticamente solos, a no ser por los chiquillos de primer año, que se encontraban jugueteando por al rededor del río. Harry los miraba y no podía creer que ya habían pasado 6 años desde que el era como ellos.

Harry y Naty tuvieron una conversación muy graciosa, hablaron de todo lo que les había sucedido en su vida.

debió ser difícil vivir con ese primo que dices..-dijo la rubia

si, pero vivir con tres hermanos todos hombres, no debió ser muy beneficioso- rió este mientras lo decía.

Tiene sus ventajas, siempre era la consentida en todo- jaja, reían, pero a Harry lo invadieron las ganas de besarla. La agarró por la cintura, y muy lentamente comenzaban a acercarse. SI! Por fin lo había logrado, la había besado, y sin importar mas nada, estuvieron besándose como por media hora. Pero alguien los interrumpió.

_OH por dios ..!_Pensó la argentina_… Es Draco,_ este miro con desprecio a Harry, y con tristeza a Naty, y se fue, enfadado y maldiciendo a Potree

Opciones

si queres que Naty valla corriendo a Draco pasa al siguiente capitulo.

Si queres que Naty se quede con Harry anda al capitulo 6

Y que tul?.. espero que les valla gustando y que me dejn rr porfas!asi veo que les va gustando ….


	5. Chapter 5

" peleas y besos"

5)Nataly no sabia que hacer, ir corriendo tras Draco para explicarle lo que había sucedido, o quedarse con Harry. Decidió ir a buscar al rubio _– va a haber tiempo para Harry, necesito que Draco me escuche ahora-_pensaba.

Salio corriendo tras la serpiente, que la miraba con desprecio sin entender que estaba sucediéndole.- _desde cuando un Malfoy se enamora de una sucia y asquerosa Gryffindor?-_se preguntaba a si mismo. No entendió por que estaba tan triste, y por que escapaba de su amor.

espera Draco, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió….-

no me expliques nada, eres una maldita, creí que me elegiste a mí….. pero claro,.. que te ando dando explicaciones a ti?- ja como si realmente me importases-

Al decir esto, Nataly se quedo impactada. Ella había decidido a cual de los dos muchachos elegiría, pero ahora este le estaba dando la espalda. No sabía como iba a poder remendar ese tremendo error que cometió besando a Harry.

espera Draco, no tienes idea de lo que esta pasando.

Ah no?... soy ciego ahora?... veo a alucinaciones?... pues déjame decirte que nadie trata así a un Malfoy, y menos tu….

El es solo un amigo, estaba confundida, pero ahora ya se me aclaro todo…

Si..?.. y crees que te voy a creer?.. pues te equivocas… y déjame decirte que ese asqueroso Potree me las va a pagar, con lo que mas le duela…

No Draco, el es un muy buen amigo, por favor no le hagas nada!

Tú déjame en paz quieres?- cuando dijo esto, la rubia lo agarro por el brazo, dándole un tremendo beso, que al principio Malfoy trata de frenar, pero al sentir los caldos labios de la Leona, no pudo resistirse, y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

esto no va a solucionar nada, pero besas como los dioses-dijo el rubio.

Vamos Draco, te elijo a ti, no a Harry, te prometo que nunca va a pasar de nuevo.

Al decir esto, Draco no aguanto, la beso de nuevo, y se fueron juntos a dar el paseo prometido al parque.

Hermione, que se encontraba en el parque haciendo sus deberes, vio y escucho todo lo que los jóvenes habían estado hablando y haciendo.

- _no puede ser-…_va para mi es mejor_, pero Harry, pobre Harry,_- pero no seas tonta, es tu oportunidad de ganártelo- _pero como se lo digo sin lastimarlo?_- hazte la pobre, que no se lo quieres decir y uhpssssss .. Sin querer se te escapa-_ no se yo no soy así… debo analizarlo bien.. Dijo esta y se fue corriendo._

Para saber lo que sucede luego, anda al capitulo 7

Jaja espero que les guste!


	6. Chapter 6

"besos y peleas""2"

6)

- Déjala en paz Draco!...-dijo Harry

-tu que sabes Potter?- respondió y se fue con rabia.

Nataly que no sabia que hacer, pensó que lo correcto era quedarse con Harry, aunque su corazón indique lo contrario, aunque se muriera de ganas de ir tras Draco.

Harry no le hables así, no entiendes nada- dijo la rubia, y se fue con lo ojos humedecidos.

Espera!... donde vas?- dijo el oji-verde

Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí,- respondió- necesito pensar.

Aunque Nataly sabía muy bien lo que sentía. No podía rechazar a Harry así como así, y menos después de haberlo besado.

Luego Draco encontró a Nataly en la biblioteca, y como era de esperar, trato de evitarla.

Espera Draco!-

Que quieres ahora?- respondió el rubio platinado- vas a seguir humillando en frente de Potter, vas a seguir jugando a dos puntas, para que sepas tu no sabes con quien te has metido!

Espera Draco, no es como lo imaginas!

Ah no? Y como es?... me vas a decir que el te obligo?¿ ja… pero por quien ,me tomas imbecil?-

Draco, si , lo bese, pero no sentí nada,- dijo Nataly con los ojos húmedos- era como besar a nada, eh estado confundida, pero ahora se que me gustas tú!-

Mm. si claro… lo dices solamente para que te perdone-dijo Draco

No enserio, si no explícame por que siempre pienso en ti, en vez de Harry, o por que cuando estoy cerca de ti me ruborizo, o por que mmmmm mmmm- en ese momento, sin dejar que esta termine de hablar, Malfoy la había tomado muy bruscamente, y la había besado como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.

Los dos sentían como las mariposas revoloteaban por sus estómagos. Pero eso se vio interrumpido por madame Pince, que dijo muy fuerte y enojadamente- OVENCITOS, LA BIBLIOTECA NO ES PARA ANDAR BESUQUEANDOSE! YA MISMO SE LARGAN!

Hermione, que como de costumbre se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes, vio y escucho todo lo que los jóvenes habían estado hablando y haciendo.

- _no puede ser-…_va para mi es mejor_, pero Harry, pobre Harry,_- pero no seas tonta, es tu oportunidad de ganártelo- _pero como se lo digo sin lastimarlo?_- hazte la pobre, que no se lo quieres decir y uhpssssss .. Sin querer se te escapa-_ no se yo no soy así… debo analizarlo bien.. Dijo esta y se fue corriendo de la biblioteca._

Para seguir esta historia anda al capitulo siguiente.

Prometo que mañana o pasado ya tengo el proximo capitulo.. pero dejen rr y diganme si les va gustando o no..!


	7. Chapter 7

7) En la sala común…

HR- Harry espera debo hablar con tigo…-

H – Si que pasa hermí?

HR- mira no es que quiera ser chismosa ni nada por el estilo... pero creo que es necesario que te lo diga para no lastimarte ni nada… por que se que tu amas mucho a natali y no podría…-

H si hazla corta hermi..Que pasa..?-

HR bueno es que…

h- si…

HR vi. A natalybesandose con Malfoy…- dijo susurrando…

H… Hermione, si quieres que te escuche habla más fuerte!

HR - vi. A natali besándose con Malfoy…- dijo susurrando devuelta…

H – no te escucho,..

HR – QUE VI A NATALI BESANDOSE CON MALFOY!-

H – QUE?- dijo anonadado el Gryffindor...

HR – si es que no sabia si contártelo o no.. Pero sabía que si no te lo contaba por alguna manera te ibas a enterar, y mejor que te enteres ahora para que no te siga lastimando…

h- a no este malfoy me las va a pagar.. Juro que me las va a pagar!-

HR- pero espera.. Se que me voya arrepentir por lo que diga, pero quizás el no tenga la culpa… quizás fue esa perra que Nataly…-

H- no le digas perra.. Y no creo que el no haya tenido nada que ver.. Así que se las va a tener que ver con migo!- dicho esto, se fue corriendo a buscar a malfoy.

_Bueno Hermione, quedamos solo tu y yo, pero me sorprendiste… pensé que ibas a hacerlo distinto, pero esta bien, por que lo dijiste de frente-_ soy una perra, no debí hacerlo.. Lo deje re mal a Harry,_ pero bueno, si a el le gusta Nataly en vez de ti…-_eh?... no se que este pensando, pero a mi no me gusta Harry,_, que acaso te olvidas que soy t conciencia _upsss… cierto.

En el lago…

Oye tú..!- le grito Harry a Draco…

y ahora que quieres cara rajada Potter?- respondió desafiante?-

dime que demonios hacías con Mi novia besuqueandote por ahí?-

jajaj tu novia San Potter, me parece que estas equivocado, Nataly ya Eligio, y como siempre, me ha elegido a mi.. ja –

jaja no lo creo.- dijo sarcásticamente, y olvidándose que era mago y que podía usar la varita, opto por usar la tradicional forma muggle, y lo tiró al lago.

Todos los que se encontraban allí, comenzaron a reírse descaradamente( incluyendo a Harry)

PERO QUE RAYOS TE CREES POTTER?- dicho esto, Draco también opto por al forma muggle ( aunque no la conocía muy bien), salio del lago hecho una furia, y comenzó a golpear a Harry, y sin que este se quede atrás, comenzaron una batalla campal( jeje) que termino cuando llego Minerva MC Gonagall.

que es esta forma de andar peleándose en nuestros bosques jovencitos?... 20 puntos menos para cada uno y los espero el sábado para cumplir su castigo a las 10 de la mañana en mi despacho…

El sábado por la mañana…

Harry estaba llegando por un lado del corredor, y Draco por el otro.

Sin quererlo, entraron los dos al mismo tiempo al despacho de la profesora, pero sin entender por que había una rubia sentada delante de la profesora….

Bien, ya que los tengo a los tres aquí, creo que podremos comenzar con su castigo…

Disculpe profesora – dijo Draco en forma arrogante- pero que hace Nataly aquí?

bueno, creo que Uds. No son los únicos que se han portado mal esta semana, así que la castigue también a ella. Algún problema Sr. Malfoy?-

no ninguno profesora….-

mejor así…. Bueno deben limpiar los baños de las mujeres, y de los hombres de todos los pisos, pero para que sea mas rápido…Nataly, elige con quien quieres estar…. Con el Sr. Malfoy o con el Sr. Potter?

si quieres que Nataly elija estar con Malfoy, anda al siguiente capitulo

si quedes que Nataly cumpla su castigo con Harry, anda al capitulo numero 9

si perdón por haber tardado tanto, es que tuve pocos rr y uno que no fue muy alentador, pero decidí seguirlo pese a lo que digan, jeje por que a mi me gusta la idea y lo voy a hacer -

Y espero que les guste y si quieren que lo siga déjenme rr por que sino pienso que no les gusta y no creo que lo siga…

Gracias por los pokitos que recibí, pero alentadores..

lovely dame


End file.
